Adicta al rock
by Mayura Dragneel
Summary: Un chico malo envuelto en un paquete sexy, musculoso y adulto bien podría valer un poco de riesgo… Cullen promete calor abrasador y placer peligroso, engatusando a Bella para extender su aventura de una noche a una aventura de un mes. Después de eso, se irá para siempre, su vida nunca más se cruzará con la de ella. Adap
1. Argumento

.

Bueno aca estoy con otra historia pero de Twilight obviamente Edward y Bella.

Es una adaptacion de Adicta al rock de Nalini Singh.

Así que espero que disfruten la lectura.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como, han dicho otras autoras: **_

_**"como manosearme la teta, ¡SI LA TETA! y salir corriendo" **_

_**¡No me manoseen!**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un chico malo envuelto en un paquete sexy, musculoso y adulto bien podría valer un poco de riesgo…

Isabella Swan siempre ha seguido las reglas. Después de que un escándalo horrible destrozara su infancia y la convirtiera en el foco del duro centro de atención de los medios de comunicación, se prometió vivir una vida ordinaria. Nada de fama. Nada de actitud impropia. Nada de dolor. Entonces conoce a Edward Cullen, un chico malo tatuado y rockero con una voz como el whisky y el pecado. Un toque que podría convertirse en una adicción.

Una aventura de una noche con la estrella del rock más caliente del planeta, eso es todo lo que estaba destinado a ser...

Cullen promete calor abrasador y placer peligroso, engatusando a Bella para extender su aventura de una noche a una aventura de un mes. Después de eso, se irá para siempre, su vida nunca más se cruzará con la de ella.

Sexo, pecado e indulgencia sensual, todo ello con fecha de caducidad. Nada de vínculos, nada de lamentaciones.

Demasiado tarde, Isabella se da cuenta de que no sólo es su cuerpo lo que se ha vuelto adicto a él, sino también su corazón…

* * *

><p><em>Colisión<em>

Su sonrisa se estrelló contra él con una fuerza impresionante. No oyó nada de la fiesta a su alrededor, no vio a nadie excepto a ella. Dios, esa sonrisa, la forma en que tomó la cara de su hermana con tanto cariño antes de que las dos se abrazaran. Se abrazaran de verdad. Ninguna mierda falsa, ningún juego para los periodistas en la sala.

No estaban prestando atención a nadie más, felices simplemente de verse una a la otra.

Luego ella se echó a reír cuando se echó hacia atrás y el sonido fueron cadenas alrededor de su corazón, mil cuerdas de la guitarra tensas. Dolía y era hermoso. Por un instante, casi olvidó dónde estaba, deseaba tanto tener esa sonrisa sincera vuelta en su dirección. Podía imaginar sus cálidos ojos marrones mirándolo mientras pasaba los dedos por la mandíbula y se levantaba de puntillas para deslizar una mano alrededor de su nuca y atraerlo para un beso.

Jodido infierno.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer le había hecho eso en cuanto entró en la habitación? Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando había sido un joven con las hormonas borrachas. ¿Y el hecho de que supiera que ella era exactamente lo que parecía ser, que no estaba allí por fama o dinero? Sí, sólo la hacía más sexy. De ninguna manera iba a marcharse de esta fiesta sin ella, la cruda necesidad de poseerla era un deseo violento en sus entrañas.

No creía en fantasías de mierda como el destino o la suerte o la estafa más grande de todas, el amor, pero se conocía a sí mismo. Y sabía lo que quería. Tirar de ella con la mano cerrada en el pelo, marcarla con su boca, advertir a todos los demás hombres en la sala que estaba fuera de los límites. Pero en el instante que hiciera eso, sería noticia de primera página cuando en realidad la quería sólo para él.

Privada.

Sola.

Sin cámaras.

Sin focos.

Sin putas interrupciones.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta(?**_

_**Aca esta el primer cap de la historia.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ella quería morderle el labio inferior.

Quería tirar del aro de plata que atravesaba una de las esquinas de esa boca deliciosa que hacía que se le curvaran los dedos de los pies.

Pero sobre todo quería morder con los dientes, saborear su maldad.

— ¿Umm, Bells? —Una mano saludó delante de su cara—. ¿Bells?

Parpadeando, se obligó a apartar la mirada del hombre que le hacía querer hacer cosas verdaderamente malas y miró la forma menuda de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué? —Su piel se sonrojó hasta que se preguntó si sus fantasías eran visibles para todos en la sala.

— ¿Te importa si te dejo plantada? —Alice tomó un último sorbo de su martini de granada antes de colocarlo en una de las pequeñas mesas altas esparcidas por la habitación— Quiero pasar la mañana asegurándome que todos los archivos están en orden para el nuevo jefe.

Bella frunció el ceño, toda la vergüenza desapareciendo.

— ¿Pensaba que estabas tratando de tomártelo con calma los fines de semana? —El borde de su vestido negro estilo años veinte que había sacado de su armario en un momento de extravagancia se arremolinó justo por encima de sus rodillas cuando se movió para prestar toda su atención a Alice—. ¿No estarás haciendo todo el trabajo de Tanya, verdad? —Tanya era la ayudante personal del director general y Alice trabajaba oficialmente en el departamento de registros, pero tenía una manera de tratar a su mejor amiga como si fuera su propio ayudante.

—El nuevo jefe tiene un representante —dijo Alice— No quiero ser despedida porque Tanya no se molestó en hacer lo que debe. —Los ojos de color verdes se entrecerraron detrás de las gafas de montura metálica fina dejaron claro que la morocha no se hacía ilusiones sobre la otra mujer.

Asintiendo, Bella consideró la cereza que adornaba su cóctel sin alcohol, pero muy bonito.

—Déjame buscar mi chaqueta. —La decepción susurró a través de sus venas, pero realmente, ¿qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado más tiempo? Zilch. Cero. Nada.

Bueno, tal vez otro sonrojo o dos inspirados en el dios del rock al otro lado de la habitación, pero eso era todo. Incluso si, por alguna inexplicable y salvaje razón decidiera que la deseaba, la única cosa que nunca jamás volvería a hacer era involucrarse con alguien que vivía bajo la atención de los medios. Apenas había sobrevivido a su primer roce con la fama brutal como una conmocionada y asustada joven de quince años. La fealdad le había dejado cicatrices que dolían hasta nuestros días.

—Oh, no, no. —Alice puso una mano en su brazo y apretó— Voy a pedir un taxi. Tú te estás divirtiendo demasiado mirando al señor Violable.

Bella casi se atragantó con la cereza, exuberante y dulce, a la que no había sido capaz de resistirse.

—Yo diría que no puedo creer lo que ha salido de tu boca —con las mejillas ardiendo, luchó por no disolverse en risas mortificadas— pero has sido mi amiga durante veintiún años.

La peli negra sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono y enviaba un mensaje a una compañía de taxis.

—Sabes quién es, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Es sólo uno de los clientes más importantes de Rose. —Y estaba en la portada de todas las revistas que cruzaban su escritorio en la biblioteca, todo músculos lisos, tatuajes y una sonrisa sexy que curvaba esos labios peligrosos y mordisqueables. Que no pudiera resistirse a la lectura de los artículos y suspirar por las fotos, era su pequeño secreto culpable.

—¿Están hablando sobre mí otra vez? —La sensual voz de su hermana desde atrás, seguida por su esbelto cuerpo, hoy enfundado en un ajustado vestido rojo de diseño.

—Sobre tus montones de clientes —aclaró Alice.

—Es super-clientes para ti. —Levantando la copa de champán, Rosalie brindó contra la copa que contenía el brebaje espumoso de Bella— Aquí están las estrellas del rock con voces como el sexo y cuerpos como el cielo.

Bella sintió que se le caía el estómago y aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, dijo:

—Suenas como si estuvieras hablando por experiencia personal —agradeció que su voz saliera tranquila.

— Bells, sabes que nunca me acuesto con el dinero. —Los ojos rasgados de su hermana mayor, de un intenso azul, estaban repentinamente serios— Y Edward Cullen, conocido por su tropecientos fans como Ed, y para cualquier mujer con un impulso sexual caliente en mayúsculas, es mucho dinero. Como son los otros miembros de Schoolboy Choir. —Dejando su copa de champán vacía junto a la copa de cóctel de Alice, dijo—: Vamos, los presentaré.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Sabes que yo y los hombres magníficos, me convierto en una estatua. —Como había conservado el teléfono en la mano, miró cuando la pantalla brilló— Ese es un mensaje de mi taxista. Está abajo.

—¿Estás segura de ir sola a la casa? — Bella no podía dejar de preocuparse por su mejor amiga. Alice a pesar de su pequeña estatura era feroz y fuerte, y la única persona que había estado junto a ella cuando estalló el escándalo, pero sabía que el propio pasado de la morena había dejado heridas invisibles que nunca habían cicatrizado.

—Sí, uso a este conductor para muchas cosas del trabajo. Siempre espera hasta que abro la puerta de mi casa y desactivo la seguridad. —Abrazó a Rosaliee antes de hacer lo mismo con Isabella, inclinándose para susurrar—, vive un poco, Bells. Llévate a la caliente estrella del rock a casa, luego me cuentas todo sobre tu noche se sexo salvaje como conejos.

Se quedó sin respiración ante esa idea, aunque fuera tonta e imposible.

—Ojala.

Más de una hora en la fiesta y Edward ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección, así de alto se registraba en su radar.

—Edward sabe quién eres —dijo Rosalie después de que Alice se fuera— Vio una foto de nosotras en mi oficina de LA, la que nos hicimos después de atravesar las cuevas.

Gimió.

—¿Te refieres en la que ambas parecemos ratas ahogadas, tenemos gigantescos anillos inflables negros alrededor de la cintura, y cascos abollados sobre nuestras cabezas? —El viaje a través de las aguas del sistema de cuevas subterráneas había sido divertido, pero no valía para fotos seductoras— No nos olvidemos de los viejos trajes grises que hacían que pareciera que estábamos mudando la piel.

Ahogada en su risa, la rubia asintió.

—Estaba interesado en hacer rafting en cuevas cuando le dije donde tomamos la foto. Estoy segura de que le encantaría hablar contigo sobre ello.

Luchó contra la tentación de acercarse a él de cualquier modo que pudiera, y era una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho.

—No, gracias —dijo, su mente inundada de visiones de lo que sería encontrarse con él en un ambiente mucho más privado, pasar los dedos sobre las firmes líneas de su cuerpo... morder su labio—. Me gustaría quedarme aquí con mis fantasías. — Distancia o no, esa sensación de necesidad y dolor en la boca del estómago continuó intensificándose, su respuesta a la estrella del rock aterradoramente potente.

Su hermana levantó una elegante ceja.

—Si le conozco —agregó a través del resplandor de calor que lamió su piel cuando él rió por algo que uno de sus compañeros de banda había dicho, el sonido era una áspera caricia oscura—, y es un esnob arrogante o peor, un idiota porrero, ahí van mis fantasías.

—Edward no es ni esnob ni porrero. — Rosalie sonrió— El hombre es el paquete completo: inteligente, talentoso y un buen ser humano a menos que le cabrees por presionar demasiado sobre su vida privada, y no creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de que vayas a los paparazzis.

—Eso sólo lo hace peor —señaló ella, intentando no ver cómo Cullen inclinaba la cabeza para hablar con una morena explosiva en un vestido del tamaño de un pañuelo—. ¿Cómo puedo fantasear sobre él rasgándome la ropa en un momento de pasión imprudente si amablemente me estrecha la mano y dice que es agradable conocerme?

Ella ya había aprendido la lección de la realidad frente a los sueños siendo adolescente, una vez destruidos, algunos sueños nunca podían ser resucitados. Y por alguna razón, no podía soportar que este tonto sueño inalcanzable se rompiera por la realidad.

—Si cambias de opinión —dijo la rubia con un movimiento de su cabeza—, habla pronto. Edward nunca se queda mucho tiempo en estas cosas. —Recogió un cóctel azul cobalto de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba— Será mejor que vaya a relacionarme con los otros invitados.

Al ver a su hermana, la publicista, trabajar con pericia por la sala, sonrió con orgullo tranquilo. A pesar de que habían conectado con alegría después de una vida de no saber que la otra existía, el vínculo era aún nuevo, frágil, y nadie que no estuviera al tanto de su historia familiar podría imaginar que estaban relacionadas. Veintinueve contra los veinticuatro de ella, no sólo Rosalie era naturalmente delgada en contraste con las curvas suyas, tenía la piel dorada y suave de su madre balinesa así como los ojos de Lily, pero había conseguido su altura de Charlie Swan, superándola por unos buenos doce centímetros.

El padre que compartían había puesto su sello en ella de una manera mucho más fuerte, dándole el cabello negro que luchaba constantemente por domar, una piel cremosa que se quemaba con facilidad, y ojos de profundo color marrón. Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, recordaba lo que Charlie había hecho, y cada vez que se recogía el pelo en un tenso moño, como había hecho esta noche, era en rebelión silenciosa de la sombra que lanzaba sobre su vida, incluso desde la tumba.

Charlie Swan, político de "_valores familiares_" e hipócrita vicioso, era el tipo de hombre que se habría llevado a una extraña a casa para una noche de pasión desinhibida.

Apretando los dedos en el tallo de la copa, tomó la decisión deliberada de alejarse de la estrella del rock cuya presencia hacía cantar a su cuerpo. Estaba bien claro que Cullen no era consciente de su existencia, porque en caso de que volviera esos ojos verdes humo en su dirección, el corazón le palpitaría de tal manera que podría romper cada una de sus reglas y rendirse a su otra yo que vivía dentro de ella. Esa peligrosa mujer era la semilla irresponsable de su progenitor, alguien que podría arruinar todo lo que había construido ladrillo a ladrillo después de que su mundo se viniera abajo.

Soltando un tembloroso suspiro, se acercó a la ventana de cristal que funcionaba como pared de la exclusiva suite del ático que habían alquilado para la fiesta. Las luces brillantes de la ciudad más grande de Nueva Zelanda brillaban delante de ella, una cascada de joyas arrojadas por una mano descuidada y bordeadas por el terciopelo negro del agua que besaba sus bordes.

—Impresionante, ¿no?

Ella miró al hombre que había hablado.

—Sí. —De gran musculatura, con ojos atrapados entre el oro y el marrón, era una cabeza y media más alto que ella, pero había una energía contenida en él que le hacía parecer aun más grande, aunque no aterrador.

—Soy Emmett.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Emmett Mccarty, la batería de Schoolboy Choir.

—Vaya. — Se balanceó sobre los talones, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros a medida que vestía con una camisa color gris piedra —En realidad reconoces al baterísta. ¿Gran fan?

Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda.

—Mi hermana es su publicista. —Con base en Los Ángeles, la única razón por la que Rosalie tenía una "oficina" en Nueva Zelanda era a causa suya. Esa oficina ficticia había aliviado un poco la presión durante sus primeras reuniones nerviosas, haciendo que los vuelos de la rubia al país tuvieran otra razón que no fuera la relación que estaban tratando desesperadamente de construir.

—No sabía que Rosalie tenía otra hermana. —Los ojos de Emmett patinaron a donde la rubia estaba con Edward, el brazo del cantante alrededor de su cintura, y de repente, ya no era el hombre encantador y bien vestido que había estado hablando con ella, sino uno con hombros rígidos y mandíbula apretada.

—Rose —dijo ella en voz baja — tiene tres reglas muy específicas.

Agudo interés, la atención del grandote volvió de nuevo a ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Una: nunca se acuesta con clientes. —Las palabras no sólo eran para beneficio de Emmett, la idea de su hermana en la cama con Edward hacía que su abdomen se apretara tan fuerte que dolía.

—¿Cuál es la segunda regla?

—Nunca se acuesta con clientes.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que conozco la tercera? —Pasándose una mano a través del corto cabello negro, dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Jamás ha hecho una excepción?

—No hasta donde yo sé. —Después de haber forzado su mirada de vuelta a la vista multimillonaria en un vano esfuerzo para controlar el pulso visceral de su respuesta física a un hombre que nunca podría ser suyo, siguió el camino de varias luces parpadeantes en la distancia, un avión camino al aeropuerto.

—¿Quieres otra copa? Definitivamente necesito una cerveza.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya me voy. —No confiaba en sí misma para quedarse más tiempo, no sabía lo que podría hacer; cada célula de su cuerpo continuaba ardiendo ante la conciencia de la estrella del rock al otro lado de la habitación.

Dejando la copa en una mesa cercana, buscó en su pequeño bolso negro para encontrar la tarjeta de acceso que Rose le había entregado esa mañana. La tarjeta le daba acceso temporal al garaje del edificio.

—Gracias por el consejo de las normas de Rosalie —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa triste.

—No hay de qué. — Se preguntó si su hermana tenía la menor idea de los sentimientos del batería—. ¿Vas a volver a casa pronto? —Schoolboy Choir había tocado hacía tres días un concierto con las entradas agotadas como parte de un nuevo festival de música al aire libre que había atraído a bandas de todo el mundo.

—No, nos vamos a quedar en la ciudad un mes.

Se quedó helada.

—Ha sido un año duro —continuó —, y necesitamos el tiempo de inactividad antes de la gira que viene. Nos ha gustado esto, así que pensamos que demonios, nos quedamos aquí en lugar de volar a otro lugar para unas vacaciones.

Tenía mucho sentido... y sabía que pasaría el próximo mes obsesionada con si se toparía con Edward de nuevo. Sus mejillas se calentaron ante la absoluta ridiculez de su respuesta. Dios, tenía que ir a casa.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu tiempo aquí —dijo mientras se giraba. Por supuesto, su mirada fue directamente a él. Una rubia de piernas largas le estaba susurrando en su oído mientras varias otras mujeres miraban con ojos serios. Fue un brusco recordatorio visual del abismo que existía entre ellos, independientemente de la respuesta potente de su cuerpo.

La voz de Emmett interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Te acompañaré a tu coche.

—No, está bien. —Cuando él frunció el ceño, añadió—, hay un guardia de servicio en el garaje. Es seguro. —Sonriendo su adiós, comenzó a abrirse camino en la sala abarrotada.

Bordeando la alta figura del guitarrista de Schoolboy Choir, un hombre rubio casi demasiado guapo, en medio del encanto de una actriz que reconocido de una telenovela local, se las arregló para enganchar a Rosalie para un rápido abrazo.

—Te llamaré durante la semana —le dijo su hermana en la oreja—. Me voy a quedar en el país con la banda durante la primera parte de sus vacaciones.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso. — Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor ahora que la torpeza inicial había pasado—. Si estás en la ciudad en cualquier momento, entra en la biblioteca y nos escaparemos a tomar un café.

—Hecho.

Con eso, Rosalie volvió a sus invitados mientras ella continuaba hacia la salida, donde se rindió al dolor inexplicable de su interior y estiró el cuello para un último vistazo al hombre que había convertido su sangre en miel fundida. Cullen, sin embargo, no estaba por ningún lado.

—No es exactamente una sorpresa —murmuró en voz baja, recordando las hermosas mujeres que habían estado revoloteando a su alrededor.

Era más que probable, que estuviera en un rincón oscuro del edificio, atrapando a una de esas mujeres contra la pared mientras la embestía. La imagen vertió agua helada en sus fantasías.

Apretando el botón para llamar el ascensor al final del pasillo, trató de pensar en otra cosa que la del cuerpo musculoso de Edward Cullen flexionándose y apretando mientras penetraba a esa mujer sin nombre y sin rostro.

Su pulso revoloteó, su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo cuando el ascensor llegó y, entrando, escaneó su tarjeta-llave sobre el lector antes de pulsar el botón del garaje.

—¡Espera!

Apretando automáticamente el botón de abrir hasta que el otro pasajero se coló dentro, se volvió para darle una sonrisa cortés y se congeló en su rostro.

Porque ahí en carne y hueso estaba el dios del sexo cuyo labio quería morder. Todo ese metro noventa y dos. Calor masculino, piel dorada… y ojos verde oscuro sexys y ahumados centrados en su boca.

**.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola si llegaron hasta aca.. Gracias por leer \(*^*)**

**Y si pueden dejen un lindo Reviews.**

**Nos leemos la prox semana.**


	3. Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La paciencia no era el fuerte de Edward, y casi se había matado a sí mismo esta noche. Luego casi mató a Emmett por acercarse a ella mientras él se mantenía a distancia. Ahora, por fin, estaba a solas con Isabella y lo único que quería hacer era despeinarla y besarla hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados y húmedos.

Luego quería hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez.

Luchando contra la necesidad desgarradora que amenazaba con darle la vuelta completamente, se obligó a recostarse perezosamente contra la pared del ascensor.

—Bella. —Salió un ronroneo áspero.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y cerró la mano.

— ¿Sí?

Quería esos dedos sobre él, en cualquier parte de él.

— ¿Te importaría darme una vuelta?

Un gran porcentaje de las mujeres en la fiesta hubiera tomado eso como la invitación que era y se habrían lanzado sobre él en un segundo. Ella, sin embargo, dio un pequeño paso atrás.

— ¿No tienes un conductor?

Con el abdomen firme, él siguió manteniendo su tono juguetón, tranquilo, a pesar de que se sentía cerca del salvajismo.

—Le di la noche libre.

— ¿Un taxi?

Si ella daba otro paso atrás, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de contener su necesidad de poner las manos por todo su cuerpo dulcemente femenino y saborearla con su boca.

—No sé la dirección a dónde voy.

El ascensor sonó en ese momento y esperó a que saliera al garaje antes de seguirla. La piel de la nuca parecía crema; quería lamerla, cerrar las manos sobre sus pechos desde atrás mientras lo hacía, presionar su miembro rígido contra ella. Sí, no estaba de ánimo paciente.

— ¿Oh? —Fue una pregunta ronca— Si no sabes la dirección, ¿cómo planeas llegar allí?

Incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, se inclinó hacia el suave, sutil y enloquecedor aroma de ella, y le susurró:

—Es por eso que necesito un paseo, Bella —su labio con el aro del rozó la concha de la oreja— No sé dónde vives.

Ella dejó caer sus llaves.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Edward se inclinó y las recogió, la seda chocolate de su cabello se deslizó por su frente.

—Aquí. —Poniéndolas suavemente en su mano, le cerró los dedos sobre el frío metal, su toque calloso de tocar la guitarra.

A ella se le puso piel de gallina por todas partes.

Con la sangre corriendo por sus oídos, Bella apretó los dedos hasta que los bordes de las llaves se clavaron en su palma.

— ¿Siempre eres tan...? —Agitó la mano libre, dándose cuenta por primera vez que él había venido a un cóctel con vaqueros negros y camiseta negra. Sin embargo, había sido la persona más carismática de la habitación.

—Estoy haciendo una excepción contigo.

Sabía que era un tópico… y no le importó.

Eso la aterrorizaba. Pero no lo suficiente. Por primera vez desde que su mundo había hecho implosión cuando tenía quince años, el peligro la tentaba más de lo que la asustaba. Mirar la cara de Edward, su belleza contenía un borde duro que decía que él había roto todo tipo de reglas, la empujaba más allá de su zona de confort, sabía que estaba a punto de rendirse a su otra yo, la que había estado en una jaula toda su vida.

—Mi coche está en la segunda fila.

Abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor para ella cuando llegaron a su compacto deportivo blanco, Edward dijo:

—No he conducido por la izquierda antes, pero me gusta conducir.

Ella necesitó un segundo porque esa sonrisa burlona le había robado el aliento, el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda había devastado sus sentidos.

—Te puede gustar conducir tu propio coche. —Con el resto de su noche a punto de girar fuera de control, tenía que estar a cargo de algo, aunque sólo fuera el volante de su coche.

—Valía la pena intentarlo. —Sentándose en el asiento del pasajero, empujó el asiento completamente hacia atrás para acomodar sus piernas.

— ¿Permitirías que yo condujera tu Porsche? —Saliendo del garaje, luchó contra la necesidad que la instaba a detener el coche y decirle a la estrella del rock que podía hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que quisiera con ella… siempre y cuando le dejara morderle ese labio perforado.

—No tengo un Porsche. —Se movió en un intento de estirarse más antes de darse la cuenta de que era un esfuerzo inútil— Tengo un Lamborghini Aventador. Rojo vivo, y nena, ella es un dulce paseo.

No tenía idea de qué tipo de coche era, pero sonaba rápido, peligroso y sexy. Como él.

—Entonces —dijo ella, curvando los dedos de los pies—, ¿me dejarías conducir tu Lamborghini? —Su voz salió un poco sin aliento, el corazón golpeando contra sus costillas.

—Claro. Si prometieras que podría hacerte cosas sucias y calientes antes, durante y después.

Apretando el volante, ella miró hacia la carretera, el centro de la ciudad vibrante con grupos de jóvenes tratando de hacer tiempo con las chicas que iban a clubes con diminutos vestidos brillantes y tops de tirantes finísimos, montones de florecillas silvestres riéndose sin preocupaciones bajo el frío del otoño. Ella nunca había sido tan joven, tan libre de preocupaciones, nunca había puesto un pie en un club después de aquella primera vez en la universidad, cuando se había enfrentado cara a cara a la chica que, tan ingenua y enamorada, había sido fotografiada desnuda en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre.

Ciertamente nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche.

Excepto que ahora tenía una estrella del rock en el asiento del pasajero, y no estaban pensando en poner fin a la noche con una taza de té y una agradable conversación educada.

—Tenemos que parar en una farmacia o una tienda —dijo ella, tratando de actuar como la mujer sofisticada que sin duda él esperaba que fuera, incluso cuando sus manos amenazaban con temblar.

—Claro.

—Entras tú. — No iba a ser nunca lo suficientemente sofisticada como para entrar descaradamente a una tienda a las diez de la noche para comprar protección.

—Vale.

Bella se preguntó que estaba haciendo. De verdad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? La idea de Edward en su cama, sus fuertes manos, su boca, esa deliciosa boca, en su carne, hacía que sus nervios estuvieran a punto a de romperse. La fantasía era una cosa, pero ¿dar el siguiente paso? ¿Hacerlo realidad? ¿Sobre todo cuando no había hecho exactamente nada de esto antes? Se le secaba la garganta y su piel iba del frío al calor.

—¿Cuando me escogiste? —Las palabras salieron simplemente, los filtros normales destrozados por su proximidad.

—¿Escogerte?

—Para esta noche.

Un pequeño silencio cargado llenó el coche con la turbulenta y ardiente energía masculina.

—Eso es un insulto, de modo que corta.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella, sabiendo que acababa de volar todas las posibilidades de mostrar cualquier tipo de sofisticación—. Lo siento.

Ese ronroneo rudo había desaparecido de su voz cuando dijo:

— Hey, soy músico. Nos acostamos con todas.

—Soy bibliotecaria —dijo abruptamente, incapaz de entender la tensión sexual enredada con el borde de furia masculina— Todo el mundo sabe que somos ancianas reprimidas con demasiados gatos.

Una risa.

—Lista. —Una vez más, estiró las piernas, o lo intentó. Simplemente había demasiado de él para caber en su pequeño coche— Ya sabes, si voy a una tienda y compro condones, mañana estará en todos las revistas que me follé a alguien de la ciudad.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo. A este ritmo, iba a tener quemaduras de tercer grado cuando llegaran a casa.

—Usa un disfraz. —Luchó por mantener su respiración superficial, pero no servía, el olor de Edward se había unido a cada molécula de aire en el coche.

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a conseguir un disfraz, señorita Isabella? —La pregunta burlona era seda abrasiva sobre su piel.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella se dijo que debía concentrarse.

—Hay una gorra en el asiento de atrás, gafas de sol en la guantera.

Él encontró los artículos, se los probó antes de arrancarse las gafas de sol.

—Si me pongo estas cosas de chicas, mi polla se encogerá. —Fue un gruñido—. La gorra servirá. Siempre y cuando no noten los tatuajes.

—Sólo actúa de manera sospechosa —dijo, sus pechos hinchados contra el encaje de su sujetador, la tela áspera contra las puntas tensas—. El tendero estará tan preocupado por que estés planeando robar o hacer algo más nefasto. —¿Nefasto? De verdad, Isabella—, que no notará nada más.

Siempre y cuando el tendero no fuera mujer.

Ninguna mujer se perdería un solo pequeño detalle sobre él.

—¿Crees que puedo parecer sospechoso? —Un solo dedo trazó la línea de su mandíbula.

El cuerpo de Bella quería lloriquear.

—Tienes barba de varios días —logró decir a pesar del puro deseo que la ahogaba—, estás vestido de negro, con una gorra de béisbol calada y tu brazo izquierdo está cubierto de tatuajes aterradores. —Aunque la verdad sea dicha, encontraba la tinta hermosa, quería explorar los intrincados detalles de la obra lentamente—. Sí, creo que puedes parecer sospechoso.

Una risa, profunda y baja.

—Eres malvada bajo los rubores. Me gusta, también me gustará lamer ese rubor de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo... después usaré mi lengua para conseguir que te corras.

Olvidó cómo respirar.

Cuando ella no respondió, él dijo:

—¿Ni siquiera una miradita? Voy a empezar a pensar que no te gusta mi aspecto.

La autodefensa instintiva le hizo decir:

—Sabes exactamente lo magnífico que eres.

Ella captó su encogimiento de hombros por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es una cara. Es mía. No quiero besar mi propia cara. Quiero besar la tuya, mientras estamos piel con piel y tengo mi polla profundamente metida en ti hasta las pelotas.

Con el corazón rebotando contra sus costillas y los dedos blancos al volante, entró en el aparcamiento de las tiendas.

—Ve.

Él se fue sin decir nada más, corriendo hacia la puerta. Ella se preguntó si realmente estaba tan hambriento de ella. Tan hambriento como ella de él. Hasta que tuvo que convencerse de no conducir a la parte más oscura del parking y arrastrarse al regazo de ese hombre hermoso y peligroso al que nunca había esperado tocar. Le llevaría menos de un minuto bajar la cremallera, empujar las bragas a un lado y… —Jesús. —Presionó la frente contra el volante y apretó los muslos.

Sólo se intensificó el dolor entre sus piernas.

Estaban tomando precauciones, pensó, tratando de racionalizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No estaba borracha. Él tampoco. No estaban siendo estúpidos al respecto... pero aún así iba a ser una aventura de una noche.

Respiró hondo para calmar sus frenéticos pensamientos, pero el olor persistente de él, caliente y oscuro, se filtró en ella, haciendo descarrilar cualquier intento de pensamiento coherente. Soltando el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y salió al frío de la noche. La suave brisa hizo que las capas de su tonto y bonito vestido se balancearan suavemente.

¿Podría hacer esto y mirarse por la mañana?

La respuesta fue aterradoramente fácil. Toda mujer tenía permitido un Edward en su vida, una noche de pasión desenfrenada... ¿no? Esta sería la suya. Cuando todo terminara, alejaría esa parte salvaje y rebelde de su vida para siempre, la parte que venía de su padre y que de otro modo destruiría su vida, como Charlie Swan había destruido a su familia.

Al menos estaba sola, no rompería el corazón de nadie al acostarse con Edward.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió tras esta decisión, para revelar a un hombre con una sonrisa pecaminosa y un cuerpo hecho para dar placer decadente a una mujer.

—¿Lista?

—Sí. —Sí.

El resto del viaje a casa pasó en lo que parecieron ser segundos. Aparcó su coche en el garaje subterráneo del edificio de poca altura en el que tenía su apartamento y caminó con Edward al ascensor.

Él le apoyó la mano en la espalda cuando entraron, enviando una sacudida por su espalda, pero la atención de él estaba en los alrededores.

—Necesita una mejor seguridad. —Ojos entrecerrados examinaron el garaje a oscuras—. No sería tan difícil traspasar el escáner al garaje.

Eso la sobresaltó, al borde de preocupación en su tono.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Con la mano todavía en su espalda, curvó los labios en una media sonrisa burlona. —Te sorprenderías de lo que un niño puede aprender en el internado.

Isabella no podía imaginárselo siendo niño. Todas sus acciones gritaban fuerte, seguro, adulto.

—Este es el mío. —Al salir en el tercer piso, ella se dirigió por el pasillo, con los tacones repiqueteando sobre la superficie sin alfombra y sus nervios haciendo un baile tartamudo.

—¿Conoces a tus vecinos? —Se apoyó contra la pared pintada de blanco cuando llegaron a su puerta, por fin, la derecha al final.

Desbloqueando la puerta con dedos que querían temblar, ella la abrió y encendió la luz para revelar el amplio zaguán que desembocaba en una sala de estar de planta abierta y cocina americana.

—Sí —respondió, dejando caer el bolso en el banco de madera donde solía sentarse para ponerse los zapatos. Fue un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras a través de la niebla de su cerebro—. Nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Edward entró detrás de ella.

—Joder, sí. —El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de una patada tras esa dura exhalación, fuertes manos masculinas en las caderas, el aliento caliente contra la curva de su cuello.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, su pulso en su boca.

Edward le soltó el pelo de su recogido, apartó la pesada masa a un lado para desnudar la nuca y dijo:

—No puedo esperar a saborearte —con una voz que era whisky puro, sexo y rock duro.

Entonces esos labios, esa divina y deliciosa boca, estuvo sobre ella. Se estremeció cuando él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, aplastándola contra él. Sus labios eran firmes y exigentes, su mandíbula sin afeitar raspaba deliciosamente sobre su piel. Y ese aro, rozaba en frías caricias que la hacían imaginar cómo se sentiría su beso en otros lugares más privados... lugares que ningún otro hombre había besado.

Empujó un muslo enfundado en vaqueros entre los suyos en ese segundo, obligándola a mantener las piernas abiertas. El denim era abrasivo contra su piel sensible, la flexión del muslo amenaza con enviarla por el borde.

—Edward.

Profiriendo un sonido de profundo placer, Edward chupó la curva de su cuello y apretó con más fuerza. Era puro músculo y fuerza debajo de la piel bronceada de color dorado, su erección presionaba contra su espalda en una demanda evidente que dejaba claro quien llevaba las riendas. No había nada de suavidad en la acción. Cuando se movía sobre el escenario, todo era poder contenido y gracia mortal.

Y ahora había enfocado esa agresiva intensidad en ella.

—El vestido —dijo, mordiendo suavemente la piel que había chupado— Quítatelo.

Los dedos de Bella temblaban cuando los levantó para desabrochar la cremallera oculta en el lateral.

—Es… —Se aclaró la garganta, trató de hablar más allá de la excitación y los nervios que le estrangulaban las cuerdas vocales. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, Edward estaba completamente fuera de su alcance—. Tiene que salir por encima de mi cabeza —se las arregló para decir.

Él le acarició la cadera antes de liberarla.

—Iremos más despacio la segunda vez.

¿La segunda vez?

Apenas había procesado el pensamiento cuando él le estaba agarrando la parte inferior de su vestido, recogiendo la tela suave como líquido entre las manos fuertes. La desnudó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por el hecho de que no era como las modelos y las actrices altas y delgadas que solían zumbar a su alrededor.

—No puedo esperar para tenerte desnuda y mojada debajo de mí. —Levantó la mano y la cerró sobre el pesado montículo de su pecho cubierto de encaje.

Un poco sorprendida por su brusquedad, jadeó y se arqueó contra él, rogando más sin palabras. Pero él la dejó. Temblando, parpadeó y trató de recuperar el sentido.

—¿Por qué demonios envuelven estas cajas en plástico indestructible?

—Aquí. —Girando sobre piernas que amenazaban con doblarse, tomó la pequeña caja en un esfuerzo por darse tiempo para pensar, para controlar lo que estaba pasando... y fue ardientemente consciente de que Edward aprovechaba la oportunidad para arrancarse la camiseta. Respirar se hizo imposible cuando él reveló un pecho que nunca había esperado ver en un hombre de verdad, las crestas tensas de su abdomen invitándola a tocar, acariciar, besar y chupar.

—Se supone que tienes que abrirla. —Él le quito la caja de las manos con una sonrisa lenta, que decía que sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo y que planeaba aprovecharse descaradamente.

Mientras ella se sonrojaba, abrió la caja de golpe y paquetitos planos explotaron a su alrededor.

Ella bajó la mirada reflexiva... y fue entonces cuando Edward cerró su mano sobre su nuca, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y le dio un beso en plena boca.

Sus labios... sus labios deberían haber sido ilegales.

Vagamente consciente de que le quitaba el sujetador y lo bajaba por sus brazos, ella gimió en el beso mientras la apretaba con una gran mano en su espalda, sus pechos desnudos aplastados contra los músculos tensos de su torso. Gimoteó, la sensación hormigueó a través de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo para encharcarse entre sus piernas.

—Sí, justo así, nena —dijo él en el beso, el aro del labio frotó sobre la humedad antes de que se apoderara de su mandíbula para mantenerla en posición y empujar la lengua en su boca.

La audaz intrusión la sobresaltó, le hizo darse cuenta una vez más que había abarcado más de lo que podía manejar. Mucho más. Luego Edward le lamió la lengua, deslizando las manos por su espalda para apretarle el culo y la razón se fracturó bajo una oleada de puro placer sin adulterar que la llevó al borde de la cordura.

Le mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Joder!

Un segundo después de esa única palabra brutal, se encontró levantada como si no pesara nada y presionada contra la pared del pasillo, las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, los tobillos cruzados en la parte baja de la espalda y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Entonces la besó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Cada beso era tan abierto y tan sexual como el último, uno de sus puños apretados en el pelo, la otra moldeando y apretando su pecho.

Jadeando cuando él la soltó el tiempo suficiente para poder aspirar una bocanada de aire, cayó de nuevo en un beso que dejó en evidencia que su insignificante experiencia con los hombres no la había preparado de ninguna manera para ser tomada por Edward Cullen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Solo tengo una cosa que decir...¡PERDÓN por estar desaparecida completamente de fanfiction! Un cumulo de cosas me tenían ocupada, primero los finales en la facultad, (como aborrezco los finales obligatorios ¬¬) después las mini vacaciones que le di a mi cerebro que no daba mas, el trabajo y el nacimiento de mi hermosa sobrina. Ahora que tengo definitivamente días libres me prometí terminar todas las historias que tenia y empezar con otras 2 mas (pero eso recién para febrero)._

_Si aun tengo lectoras, me gustaría que me dijeran como va yendo la historia para ustedes._

Espero que hallan pasado una hermosa navidad :D

_Muchos saludos nos leemos mañana, que subo el sig._

_Aviso en el prox cap hay Lemmon :$_


End file.
